An alert may be a message that can be outputted at a display device or otherwise communicated via, for example, sound or haptic feedback to notify a user of a computing device to an event, occurrence, or information that may be contextually relevant to the user. For example, an alert may notify a user of a computing device to an upcoming scheduled appointment, a new e-mail message, a missed telephone call, traffic conditions of the user's commute, and the like. Because an alert may be time-sensitive in nature, the alert may be continually outputted until the computing device receives an indication of user input to clear (i.e., terminate from outputting by the relevant output device) the alert, thereby ensuring that the user receives the alert before the computing device ceases outputting the alert.